supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rock stirbt nie
Rock stirbt nie ist die siebte Episode der zwölften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung RICK SPRINGFIELD ROCKT ALS LUZIFER! – Luzifer stellt fest, dass er als Rockstar Vince Vincente seine Fans dazu bringen kann alles für ihn zu tun. Von dieser Macht beflügelt, plant er ein spezielles VIP-Konzert, bei dem er sie alle umbringen will. Sam, Dean und Castiel wagen sich in die Unterwelt der Musikindutrie, um ihn zu stoppen. Handlung Vor einer Woche Die Teenager Adam und Gordy sind in Adams Keller und versuchen Luzifer herauf zu beschwören. Gordy macht sich über Adams Beschwörungsformel und die versteinerte Feder des Erzengels lustig. Plötzlich erscheint Satan aber in Form von Vince Vincente und bricht Gordy das Genick. Er erzählt, dass er nur wegen der Feder gekommen sei, die er auch prompt benutzt, um seine Hülle zu heilen. Wieder gestärkt, bricht er auch Adam das Genick. Heute Im Bunker spielt Dean gerade Words with Friends mit seiner Mutter als sein Bruder dazu kommt, der nicht gerade begeistert darüber ist, dass Dean Spaß hat, während er nach Luzifer sucht. Dean bekommt einen Anruf von Castiel, der noch immer mit Crowley unterwegs ist. Er informiert die Brüder darüber, dass Vince Vincente, Luzifers Hülle, wieder aufgetaucht ist und mit seiner alten Band Ladyheart, einen neuen Plattenvertrag unterschireben hat. Diese Spur führt die Winchesters nach Los Angeles. Crowley setzt sich in L.A. sofort mit Russell Lemmons, den er noch aus seinen alten Kreuzungsdämonen Tagen kennt, in Verbindung. Durch das Gespräch verhärtet sich der Verdacht, dass Luzifer tatsächlich noch immer in Vince steckt. Im Aufnahmestudio warten bereits Luzifer/Vince samt neuer Managerin und einem Groupie, Roseleen, als Tommy herein kommt und bereit ist mit den Aufnahmen loszulegen. Vince zeigt sich jedoch uninteressiert und meint zu seinem Bandkollegen, dass es nicht um die Musik, sondern nur um die Anbetung seitens der Fans gehe. Sam und Dean warten in der Lobby des Hotels in dem Vince abgestiegen ist. Castiel trifft sich mit ihnen und beschwert sich darüber, dass er so viel Zeit mit Crowley verbringen muss. In dem Moment taucht der Dämon auf und bestätigt, dass sie auf der richtigen Fährte sind. Er präsentiert ihnen die Schlüsselkarte zu Luzifer/Vinces Zimmer, das die vier dann auch prompt durchsuchen. Das Zimmer ist ziemlich ramponiert. Sam bemerkt eine Reihe von Musiker-Biografien und merkt an, dass Luzifer wohl lernt, wie man berühmt ist Luzifer sitzt mit Roseleen im Studio. Sie wundert sich darüber, dass er auf einmal so viel Zeit mit ihr verbringt, wo er sie in der Vergangenheit doch immer ignoriert hat. Er entgegnet, dass das ein Fehler von ihm war und er jetzt wisse wie wichtig die Hingabe der Fans für ihn sei. Er bittet sie ihm zu erzählen, was sie an ihm mag. Sie berichtet ihm davon wie sie sich in ihn verliebt hat. Luzifer/Vince will wissen, was sie bereit ist zu tun, um ihm ihre Liebe zu beweisen. Sie würde alles tun. Vince reicht ihr ein Messer und fragt sie, ob sie auch für ihn bluten würde. Roseleen nimmt das Messer an sich und beginnt damit, sich in die Brust zu ritzen. Rosaleen muss ins Krankenhaus, da sie sich Vinces Namen zu tief eingeritzt hat. Sam und Dean besuchen sie und fragen sie, ob Vince sie dazu gezwungen hat. Sie gibt jedoch an, es gewollt zu haben und meint, dass Vince schon einen guten Grund gehabt haben wird, sie bluten sehen zu wollen. Sie hofft nur, dass sie zu dem Geheim-Konzert von Ladyheart wieder fit ist. Luzifer trifft sich mit seiner Managerin, die ihm erzählt, dass alle heiß sind auf Karten für das Konzert am heutigen Abend. Sie ist der Meinung, dass die Karten an Fans der ersten Stunde gehen sollten, aber Vince ist anderer Meinung. Er will lieber neue Fans Gewinnen. Sam und Dean berichten Crowley und Castiel von dem anstehenden Konzert. Da sie davon ausgehen, dass sie dort die größte Chance haben, Luzifer auszuschalten, teilen die vier sich auf, um herauszufinden wo das Konzert stattfinden soll. Crowley erscheint in Russells Büro und will von ihm die Location für das Konzert wissen, doch dessen Lippen sind versiegelt, da ihm die möglichen Einnahmen wichtiger sind. Castiel stattet Tommy einen Besuch ab und bittet ihn inständig ihm zu helfen, da er doch wisse, dass Vince nicht mehr der Selbe ist. Doch auch der Engel bleibt erfolglos. Sam und Dean treffen sich mit Vinces Managerin und geben vor eine Bruder-Band wie Oasis zu sein. Sie hoffen, sie könnte sie berühmt machen. Sie zeigt kein Interesse. Sam und Dean versuchen es dann mit der Wahrheit, dass Vince der leibhaftige Satan ist. Sie bleibt unbeeindruckt und droht ihnen damit zu schreien, wenn sie sie nicht gehen lassen. Eine Limousine fährt Luzifer, Russell, Tommy und die Managerin zu dem Club, wo das Konzert stattfinden soll. Vinces Managerin ist erfreut über die Aufmerksamkeit, die Ladyheart in den Sozialen-Netzwerken bekommt. Tommy ist allerdings aufgebracht darüber, dass Vince nicht zu den Aufnahmen der neuen Songs erschienen ist. Diese Aussage beunruhigt Russell, der Vince damit droht den Plattendeal platzen zu lassen, sollte er bei dem Konzert nicht abliefern. Luzifer/Vince bringt daraufhin Russel dazu, sich mit seinem Kugelschreiber selber in die Kehle zu stechen. Tommy und die Managerin sind geschockt. Nachdem Luzifer ausgestiegen ist, meint die Managerin zu Tommy, dass sie kündigt und lässt den verängstigten Musiker allein zurück. In seiner Not schickt er Castiel eine SMS mit der Adresse. Castiel, Crowley und die Winchesters erreichen den Club als der Einlass beginnt. Die vier diskutieren über ihre Vorgehensweise und man einigt sich darauf, dass Engel und Dämon Luzifer lange genug ablenken sollen, damit die Brüder den Club evakuieren können, da sie befürchten, er könne ihnen das antun, was er Rosaleen getan hat. In der Garderobe warten Tommy und die beiden anderen Mitglieder von Ladyheart und freuen sich auf ihren Auftritt. Vince kommt dazu und bricht den beiden Musikern das Genick. Tommy will wissen wer Vince ist. Luzifer erklärt, dass das unerheblich sei. Er sei jetzt Vince Vincente, Rock-Gott und er habe beschlossen das Konzert Solo zu gestalten. Als er auch Tommy töten will, erscheint Castiel. Er wird jedoch sofort von Luzifer niedergestreckt. Crowley erscheint und kann zunächst den Überraschungsmoment für sich nutzen und den Erzengel mit einer Handbewegung durch den Raum schuppsen, doch Luzifer kann danach schnell die Oberhand gewinnen. Bevor er auf die Bühne geht, fragt Castiel ihn, ob er wirklich glaubt, dass die Menge draußen tatsächlich freiwillig für ihn bluten wird. Luzifer meint, dass das irrelevant sei. Er sei für sie ja nicht Satan, sondern Vince und als dieser kann er Spaß haben und wird geliebt. Schließlich bricht er noch Tommy das Genick, der das Geschehen mit Schrecken beobachtet hat. In der Zwischenzeit versuchen Sam und Dean die begeisterten Fans aus dem Club zu lotsen. Sie versuchen zunächst einen Feueralarm zu inszenieren, doch die Sirene wird von Luzifer durch seine Kräfte ausgeschaltet und durch Musik von Ladyheart ersetzt. Kurz darauf erscheint Luzifer/Vince auf der Bühne. Dean sieht nur noch eine Möglichkeit den Saal zu räumen und feuert seine Waffe ab. Wie erhofft, rennen die aufgeschreckten Fans zum Ausgang. Obwohl Luzifer versucht die Türen zu schließen, um die Fans am gehen zu hindern, kann Sam sie lange genug offen halten, um alle sicher zu evakuieren, doch dann stehen die Winchesters dem Erzengel allein gegenüber. Castiel versucht ihn erneut zu bekämpfen, doch für Luzifer ist er kein Gegner. Dean kann jedoch die kurze Ablenkung nutzen, um Luzifer die Dämonenbann-Handschellen anzulegen, die allerdings ohne Wirkung bleiben. Der Erzengel schüttelt sie mühelos ab und meint, dass er sie, wenn er wollte alle mit einem Fingerschnipsen erledigen könnte. Die Brüder hinterfragen seine Motive für all die Bluttaten. Luzifer erklärt ihnen langatmig, dass Gott ihn erneut verlassen hat und ihn ohnehin nur ausgenutzt hat, weil er ihn gegen Amara gebrauchen konnte. Er habe keinen Plan und eigentlich sei ihm auch alles egal. Die Winchesters bemerken, dass Luzifers Hülle durch den Gebrauch seiner Kräfte schnell zu zerfallen beginnt. Auch dem Erzengel fällt dies auf und so verlässt er Vinces Körper, aber nicht ohne vorher noch anzukündigen, dass er sich Hüllentechnisch noch weiter nach oben schrauben will, was Macht und Einfluss angeht. Vince fällt tot zu Boden. Nachdem die Gefahr vorüber ist, fassen die vier die Situation zusammen. Dean ist leicht optimistisch, da sie zwar Luzifer nicht gefasst, aber zumindest die Menschen retten konnten. Sam sieht das anders. Solange Luzifer noch auf freiem Fuß ist, werden auch weiter Menschen sterben. Außerdem sieht er den Erzengel jetzt als noch gefährlicher an als zu der Zeit als er die Apokalypse über die Welt bringen wollte. Dean entgegnet, dass sie Luzifer schon kriegen würden. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Crowley *Luzifer *Vince Vincente *Russel Lemmons *Roseleen Vorkommende Wesen *Erzengel *Engel *Dämonen Musik *'Bad Dog Blues' von The Rob Donnelly Band *'Bloody Messiah' von Ladyheart (Song Co-Writer Jay Gruska und Robert Berens) *'Next' von Chapel of Rock Trivia *Beim "Scrabble"-Spiel gegen seine Mutter, sieht man auf Deans Handy die Buchstabenauswahl L-U-R-I-F-E-C. Vertauscht man diese, ergibt sich daraus "Lucifer". Galerie Promos thumb|center|320px Promo-Bilder supernatural-season-12-photos-24.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-34.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-44.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-54.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-64.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-74.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-84.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-94.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-104.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-115.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-124.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-134.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-144.jpg Siehe auch Quellen Jenny K. - myFanbase Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 12 Kategorie:Unvollständig